1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to an improvement in the structure of portable data processing device and to provide a space-saving, easily utilized and carried design of the same, which can be applied to the portable data processing device such as notebook computer or the same.
2. Related Art
The current portable data processing device such as notebook computer is generally carried with a backpack. When in the working status, it is necessary to open the backpack to take out the data processing device therein; while in the portable status, it is necessary to reopen the backpack to put the data processing device therein. Such way of usage is not convenient to the users and fails to meet customers"" demand of take-to-go and put-down-to-work. Even with the installation of a handle on the casing, it is not very satisfactory because in the working status the handle is left idled to occupy the space and has no other use.
It is the objective of the present invention to provide a portable data processing device characterized in comprising a data input device, a handle, and a mobile carrier device to slide back and forth within an accommodation portion of the casing. Because the data input device and the handle will never be simultaneously in use, in the working status the mobile carrier device can be adjusted to let the data input device reach out of the accommodation portion and the handle shrink into the same. By which the present invention can achieve the customer""s demand of take-to-go and put-down-to-use.
Moreover, the mobile carrier device (or the casing) is equipped with at least one fixer to be opposite to at least one slot on the casing (or the mobile carrier device). By buckling up the fixer and the slot, the mobile carrier device can be fixed to the working position or portable position. There is at least one protruding portion installed on the mobile carrier device to be opposite to a sliding slot on the casing to define a sliding range for the mobile carrier device.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.